The Institute Saga: Side Stories
by TheBeardedOne
Summary: One-shots and Vignettes set in the Institute Saga universe.
1. Preface

**Author's preface**

.

This is going to be a collection of short stories and character pieces that parallel and expand the world of the Institute Saga.

Each chapter will be a short standalone story and a note will be provided to show approximately where in relation to the main story the sidestory is.

It will also allow me to set up new potential plotlines that may come into play in the future, or simply to have a little bit of fun.

Enjoy.


	2. Advertising Space

**Advertising Space**

-{IS2, Just after the Battle of Genosha}-

.

Everyone filed into the training room (which had been programmed to look like a theatre) and settled down as Clark walked up to the podium set before the large screen. Looking out at the staff and students, he coughed self-consciously.

"Hello. As you all know, since the X-Men went public, there has been quite a demand for information, demand which has rocketed since the Battle of Genosha. As such, with Professor Xavier's help and the agreement of those involved, we have entered into an agreement with Mattel and the first set of X-Men action figures will be hitting the stores soon. We _are_ working on the Generation-X line, but it will have to wait until you younger ones have got some official publicity so that we can piggyback it onto the X-Men range.

"Part of the deal was that we came up with the advert ourselves. Using mission recordings and sessions in the Danger Room, Forge, Peter and myself have come up with what we believe to be a good advert. If you are ready to watch, we are ready to show it to you."

A round of cheering greeted his statement and Superman stepped to one side as the podium retracted into the ground. The lights darkened and the large screen lit up with the Xavier Icon in red and gold against a black background. An instant later, a red beam tore through it and the screen seemed to swing round to behind Cyclops, who was blasting what looked like alien robots in a half-ruined city. The camera swung round as he fired a salvo of shots, then it froze as he was in mid-blast and his codename flashed up on the screen, before continuing round to show Havoc standing by his side, unleashing blasts from his hands before using his powers through his boots to rise into the air, the image again stopping mid-blast to display his codename.

The image then switched to Jean, who was shown using her powers to levitate a car from a river, then the scene cut to showing her using a psionic shield to block bullets being fired by a group of generic gang members. As she rose into the air, the picture again froze and her codename of "Ms Marvel" appeared.

Storm was next, shown swooping through the air before summoning a barrage of lightning and swirling winds, then it was Piotr's turn as his metal form smashed through a wall, sent a dozen bad guys flying and then lifted a small girl up so that she could rescue her kitten from a tree.

Kurt appeared in a burst of smoke, somersaulting and teleporting through a battlefield, then Kitty ran past, running _through_ various obstacles before Spyke appeared on his hoverboard, pulling a bone-spike out of his arm and using it as a staff before all seven appeared on the screen in a defensive formation.

The image then flickered to the modified X-men/House of El symbol and then to Clark flying through the sky before Peter swung past on his webbing. As they landed, a wave of squirrels ran past and Squirrel Girl was with them as they came back into view, then Juggernaut appeared behind them, smashing through a barrier in the process.

The image then faded into one showing the action figures arranged against the backdrop of the two symbols and Xavier's voice sounded.

"The X-Men and their allies, fighting for a finer world."

As the lights rose, several of the younger members of the audience were whistling and cheering and Clark walked back onto the stage.

"I'm glad you all approve. Most of the profits from selling these figures will be donated to various charities. For those of you who have yet to have a figure, you will probably have one eventually. Trust me on that."

"What about Kara?" Ray shouted and Clark smiled.

"Kara already has her own action figure, it's part of the Avengers line." Clark said with a smile. "She's been teasing me about how _she_ has an action figure, yet I've been active longer than her."

.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt looked round and smiled as he was enveloped in a hug.

"Amanda!"

"Hey, these hit the shops yesterday and I couldn't resist." Amanda smirked as her hand dived into her bag and pulled out a small action figure of Kurt. "I think I'll keep it by my bed so that you'll be the first thing I see in the mornings."

Kurt blushed, then he paled as Jean spoke from behind him. "I bet you're eagerly awaiting the day when you can have the real thing there instead."

Amanda nodded as Kurt groaned. "Vy do I get ze feelink I vill never hear ze end ov zis?"

"I still get teased about kitten in tree." Piotr said from one side. "You have it easy."

"I thought it was great." Peter said from his position on the ceiling. "I mean, I kept being mistaken for an actual X-man until the advert made it clear. Sure, I like you guys and Bobby's a real blast to be around, but I'm still semi-independent and now everyone knows it."

"Maybe you start up own team?" Piotr said. "Spider-man and his Amazing Friends"

Peter screwed his face up. "Oh, hell no! Do you have any idea how _cheesy_ that sounds? We'd probably end up being called the _Spider-friends_ or something just as camp."

"You could always team up with Bobby and recruit Johnny Storm." Amanda said teasingly. "Fire, Ice and… yeah, you don't really fit elementally, do you."

Peter shook his head as he dropped to the ground.

"Well, I have a patrol to make, so I'll see you round. Forge and I whipped up a new bike for me to use, so I don't need to cadge lifts any more."

"You have a _spider-cycle_?" Amanda asked and Peter groaned.

"What is it with you and all this spider-stuff?"

"Well, I saw a model of it in the toy shop and that was what it was called."

Peter froze at Amanda's comment, then his face set into a frown.

"Excuse me, please. I think a certain boy scout has some explaining to do…" He grumbled as he stalked off, ignoring the laughter behind him.

.

Tony Stark smirked as the _youngest Avenger_ ran round the play-room, the Superman action figure in his hand.

"Awww," Kara mock-whined from beside him. "I can't tease my cousin about not having an action figure any more."

Tony grinned, then his eyes widened as Harry released the action figure…

…and it continued to zoom round the room as the young wizard laughed in joy.

"Jarvis, tell me you're getting data on this!"

"Yes sir, I am." The electronic butler replied calmly.

"Analysis?"

"It is not true psionic-based telekinesis, sir, but there are several similarities. I am uploading a full waveform analysis to your tablet now."

Harry reached up and caught the flying figure, then turned to Kara and used his puppy-dog-eyes technique.

"Fly?"

Kara sighed before scooping him up. "Alright, a quick lap around thecity, then it'll be time for lunch. Jarvis, open the window please."

"Of course, Ma'am." Jarvis replied as the angled skylight opened silently. "Enjoy your flight."

Tony sighed as the duo vanished into the skies before turning and walking out of the room.

"Jarvis, I'm heading to the work-room. Let's see if these readings will _finally_ help me understand magic."

"Of course, sir."

.

Charles Xavier felt his eyebrows rise towards his sadly-non-existent hairline as he worked through the finances of the Institute.

"Something the matter?"

"Not at all, Martha." Chares replied, absently accepting one of the proffered cookies and biting into it. "It's just that our financial situation for this quarter is far more in the black than I thought it would be. Those action figures have really made a difference."

Before Martha could reply, the sound of an engine almost tearing itself apart echoed through the open window and Charles winced.

"I think we need to put Kitty back into the simulator. That's the third engine she's managed to shred."

"Good thing we've got more money, then." Martha smiled, earning a wry glance from Xavier.


	3. Allies

**Allies**

Set soon after IS2 - 23 Alliances

.

Detective Elisa Maza leaned against the doorframe, her gaze switching between the setting sun and the statues lining the balcony. As the sun began to slide below the skyline, a new presence made itself known.

"Detective."

"Professor." Elisa said, giving the wheelchair-bound new arrival a quick glance. "Here to talk with the big man?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to Lexington." Xavier explained. "He offered to help Forge with a project which I hope will prove useful."

Elisa raised an eyebrow at him and Xavier smiled.

"They are planning on working on a way to delay the effects of dawn. Not stop them, just delay them enough so that they can get to a safe place before entering stone sleep."

"That… sounds useful." Elisa admitted. "But why not remove the need for stone sleep?"

"Because it serves a purpose, allowing them to heal." Xavier said, looking out across the city. "We do not wish to risk the health of our new allies in regards to something that we only barely understand even now."

Elisa nodded, then her attention snapped to the largest statue as cracks began to form in its surface. The cracks quickly spread, spider-webbing across the surface, then the outer shell fell away and Goliath stretched as he awoke, his growl echoing across the city, along with the waking growls of the other Gargoyles. Turning, his face lit up as he spotted Elisa and he quickly walked over to her.

"My beloved."

"Hey, big guy." Elisa smiled up at him and Goliath smiled at her before noticing Xavier.

"Professor, I must thank you for this place."

"I'm glad you are settling in." Xavier smiled, then he looked at the smallest of the Gargoyles. "Goliath, may I borrow Lexington? I promise I'll have him back before sunrise."

Elisa snorted with laughter and Goliath nodded.

"Very well. I have a task of my own, I have been asked by Xanatos for a meeting at his tower."

"If you want, I can have Clark drop by as backup." Xavier offered and Goliath nodded slowly.

"It would be appreciated. If I had had more time to think, I would have asked for his aid yesterday. I am still not used to these… communicators."

"The strange psionic events I detected." Xavier realised. "I was about to send a team to find out what what going on when it stopped."

"I shall tell you the tale later, if you wish." Goliath said as he scooped Elisa into his arms and leapt onto the reinforced railing. "For now, I bid thee a good evening."

.

"Good evening, Goliath."

"Superman." Goliath rumbled at his fellow-flier. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm just here to act as a shield for your girlfriend if anything goes wrong." Clark shrugged as they rose towards the stone castle perched atop the skyscraper ahead of them. "I see the belt's working for you."

"That it is." Goliath grinned. "Here we are."

Goliath cupped his wings to pull into a hover, then he touched down lightly before lowering Elisa to the ground. A slight whisper of air marked Superman landing behind him and Xanatos raised one eyebrow.

"Bringing in the big guns already, Goliath? I assure you, you have no need to worry. After all, I owe you for saving my son."

"So why did you call this meeting?"

"Coldstone."

Goliath blinked in shock.

"I managed to find him and have him in stasis. It's a good thing you brought Superman with you as his help will be most appreciated. I intend to build new bodies for Desdemona and Iago."

"I'm already lost." Clark admitted quietly and Elisa leaned towards him.

"Coldstone is a magically-reanimated cyborg with three Gargoyle souls inside him, Othello, Desdemona and Iago. Othello and Desdemona were lifemates, Iago… isn't very nice."

"…and I have designed and built the prototype bodies, but since you are allied with Superman, I was wondering if I could impose upon him to upgrade them?"

"Wait a minute." Clark said slowly. "I need to talk to the Professor."

.

"Nice place you have here." Xanatos said admiringly as he stepped out of the elevator. "I thought my tech was advanced, but this?"

"Ve like it." Nightcrawler shrugged and Xanatos looked at him curiously.

"I have to ask, why where you chosen as my guide?"

"If zomezing goes vrong, I can teleport you to zafety." Kurt replied and Xanatos nodded.

"The more I see, the more impressed I become. I think I need to see about making a business alliance."

"I will consider it." Xavier said from the doorway. "Please, come in. We were just about to begin."

Xanatos stepped into the large room and looked curiously at the unmoving form of Coldstone and the three winged forms on specially-adapted tables arrayed around a high-tech chair. The chair and tables were all surrounded by a domelike cage and Xanatos examined it for a moment before turning his attention to the covered forms. Lifting up one sheet, he stared at it in amazement.

"This… did you manage to clone them or something?"

"No." Xavier replied as he wheeled himself into the center of the room. As Forge moved to help him into the chair, he continued speaking. "We used the robots you created as the basis for the design, but we applied Kryptonian technology as well. The minds of the robots are specially-grown crystal matrixes designed to mimic an organic mind in how they work while the bodies have Adamantium skeletons and pseudomusculature linear actuators. The skin itself is artificial, far tougher than tri-weave kevlar but containing sensors that act like the nerves in normal skin, giving far superior tactile capabilities. We essentially rebuilt the bodies using advanced Kryptonian prosthetics."

"Nice." Xanatos finally managed. "I know an elf who will be willing to help if needed."

"I can do this." Xavier said as Forge pulled the wheelchair out of the dome. Placing the headpiece on, he gave Forge a significant look, prompting Forge to scurry over to a control panel. "I took the liberty of scanning Coldstone before you came and I have identified all three minds. Please, do not enter the dome, no matter what."

Xanatos nodded and Xavier closed his eyes even as the dome seemed to project a shimmering blue field. Several moments passed, then the field rippled and three ethereal winged shapes slowly rose out of Coldstone's body. One of them spun round and hurled itself at Xanatos, only to recoil as it hit the inside of the dome, then Xavier's eyes snapped open and the shape was seized by a spectral fist and thrust into one of the waiting bodies. A moment later, the other two forms flowed into the remaining bodies and the dome faded.

"It… is done." Charles said weakly as the three newly-animated Gargoyles slowly sat up, their sheets slipping from them.

"I see you forgot their clothing." Xanatos snarked.

.

The three awakened beings looked round as a huge figure entered the room.

"You asked for me, little brother?"

"I did, Marko, and thank you for coming." Xavier said. "May I introduce Iago, Othello and Desdemona, cybernetically-enhanced Gargoyles . Iago wishes for a new life away from here and I wondered if there could be a place for him on Genosha?"

Iago gulped as he realised just how severely outmassed he was by the newest arrival, then Juggernaut nodded.

"As long as he agrees to abide by the rules, sure thing. From the looks of him, he'd do great in the Guardians."

"Excellent. Then I shall leave him in your hands. Oh, I believe that Martha heard you were coming and baked some of your favourite cookies."

Marko grinned. "Then I'd better not keep her waiting. Come on, Iago. Let's go."

Iago paused, then he met Othello's glare. "It's go with him or face us, _brother_, and we were granted better bodies than you were."

Iago nodded and scurried out of the door. As soon as the door closed behind him, Othello and Desdemona turned their attention back to Xavier.

"Now that he is gone, hopefully to start a new, law-abiding life, I will be happy to escort you to where Goliath and his clan are." Xavier smiled. "I think he will be overjoyed to see you."

.

Goliath's face was a study of shock and amazement as Othello and Desdemona stepped through the door. After a few moments, he lunged forwards and caught them both in a hug, before holding them at arms length and examining them.

"…how?"

"Xavier and Clark gave us these new bodies, brother." Othello smiled. "They are machines, but machines so advanced that they are as living flesh itself. We can even eat and drink should we choose to."

"We do not need to sleep during the day, so we can guard you when the sun is in the sky." Desdemona added. "And you need not worry about Iago, by now he is at Genosha, many hundreds of miles from here."

Goliath smiled at them, tears welling in his eyes. "It is good to have you back in the clan, my rookery-siblings."

"I think I speak for us both when I say that it is good to be back." Othello replied.

.

"I am surprised that you let Xavier take over your project, sir." Owen Burnett said as he placed a cup of tea in front of his boss. "I believe that you had plans for Iago using the Coldsteel robot."

"True, but the situation has proven even more fortuitous." Xanatos smirked. "Using the connection formed by Iago's… _employment_, I have arranged to expand Xanatos Enterprises into Genosha, thus giving me access to the advantages of mutants and their powers. In addition, I have taken the first steps to repaying Goliath the debt I owe him by returning two members of his Clan to him and then there is the Xavier Institute. Now that I _know_ at least some of what they are capable of, I can direct further resources into forming an alliance with them and gaining access to the K-tech that has yet to be released into the public domain.

"I ask you, Owen, what is one mechanical operative compared to all of that?"


	4. Flight

**Flight**

Set just after the final part of the Institute Saga II

.

The wind whistled through his wings and far below him, New York lay like someone had scattered a collection of gleaming gems across the ground. The decorated pillars of the skyscrapers rose, yet he was far above them all, suspended in the eternal beauty between the stars above and the stars below.

Here, in the dancing air, he could forget about the fact that he was a disappointment to his father.

He could forget about having to hide his mutation, binding his wings so tightly that the pain became almost constant, until the euphoria of release became all-consuming.

He glided through the skies.

No-one could understand the beauty of the skies, the majesty of the wind, the…

"Hello!"

Warren Worthington III jolted as a voice that _couldn't_ have been there spoke. Almost stalling, he managed to alter his flightpath so that he could turn and…

What…

Was…

That?

A greenish winged humanoid grinned at him.

"Hi! I'm Lexington!"

"…Angel…" Warren managed after a long moment.

"What are you?"

Warren and Lexington both blinked at their unintentional chorus, then Lexington started to laugh.

"Come on, let's land and talk. Hey, wanna drink? Johnny's always got a supply of soda on the roof for us."

Lacking anything better to do and consumed by curiosity, Warren followed as the odd being dived.

.

"This… is the Baxter Building." Warren said as he landed on the railing-free balcony.

"That's right." Lexington said as he opened a small fridge underneath an awning. "Pepsi, Coke, Sprite, water or juice?"

"I'll have a Sprite, thank you." Warren said, then he frowned as he caught the can that Lexington tossed to him. "Is this alright? I mean…"

"It's cool." Lexington smiled as he opened his own can. "Reed and I are friends, he's really clever, I'm learning a _lot_ from him and he finds us Gargoyles fascinating. He set this up so that we could hang out and Johnny insisted on having sodas up here for when he joins us. Sometimes he patrols with us."

"You said… Gargoyles." Warren said. "There are more of you?"

"Yep, the Prof located over three dozen enclaves for us." Lexington grinned. "Othello and Desdemona are out there making contact with them for us, they don't need to worry about daylight like we do. Ummm, you're not really following, are you."

Warren shook his head and Lexington chuckled self-consciously. "Hooo boy. Where to begin?"

"At the start?"

Lexington chuckled. "Yeah, okay, but I warn you, it started a thousand years ago…"

.

"…and now we're allied with the Avengers and the X-Men." Lexington finished. "We tend to patrol every night, we help to keep general crime down. Protect the innocent and all that. Superman pops by at least once a month to check that we're doing good and patrol with us. Hey, you wanna join the patrol tomorrow? Be good to have another flier around. Storm's nice, but she uses wind to keep her in the air and it really plays havoc with our gliding in close proximity, y'know? Plus she's an X-Man at heart, so she only pops by occasionally."

Warren lifted the bottle of Sprite to his lips and was surprised to discover that he had finished it during Lexington's recitation.

"Anyway…" Lexington began, then he looked at the horizon. "Damn. Hold on. Goliath?"

"_Yes, Lexington?_" A bass voice said from the device that Warren had mistaken for a watch on Lexington's wrist. "_It is almost dawn._"

"I know, I'm at the Baxter Building. I was going to use one of the rests that Richards provided since I don't think I'll make it back before sunrise."

"_Then I shall see you tomorrow night. Good day, Lexington._"

"Same to you, big-G." Lexington laughed, then he sprang up off the bench and scurried onto a short pedestal. "Will you be here at dusk?"

Warren nodded and Lexington tossed his empty can at him. "The bin's behind you, I'll see you…"

The sun rose above the horizon and Warren's eyes widened in shock as Lexington's skin turned grey.

"Lex? Lex!"

"It's alright." A voice said behind him and he spun round to see Susan Storm leaning against the doorframe. "He's just entered Stone Sleep."

Warren stared at her, then he looked back towards the statue that was his newest friend.

"I… should be going…"

"Hang on." Susan said as she walked across the balcony to rummage in a small cupboard, pulling a small disk out of a drawer. Warren took the opportunity to drop the can and the bottle into the bin. "Take this, it'll get you past the outer defences tomorrow, although it won't allow you into the building without an escort."

"Thank you." Warren said, pocketing the metallic disc. "If you'll forgive me, I need to be going…"

Susan nodded and Warren leapt off the edge of the balcony, his wings cupping the air and lifting him above the city.

.

"Ah," The dark-haired man said as he glanced up from the complicated machine he was working on. "You must be Lexington's friend. I'm Reed Richards."

Warren gingerly shook the proffered hand, watching in bemused and slightly queasy fascination as the handshake translated into a small sine wave that travelled up the elongated limb. Releasing the hand, he watched as the limb retracted.

"Lexington will be waking up in a couple of minutes." Reed continued, then he closed the panel and stood up. "There, let's see how his Stone Sleep works."

The machine started to hum, then the top illuminated, creating a wireframe image of Lexington which was quickly surrounded by labels connecting to various parts of the image.

"Hmmm, let's see… skeletal structure seems rather distinct, he isn't mammalian, avian or reptilian… I think a new classification is needed… hmmmm… _Gargate_, yes. The skin is stone-like, as are his insides, but he is absorbing quite a bit of the solar radiation… energy patterns indicate minor rejuvenation powered by that… fascinating! There is no sign of aging while in this state!"

Warren blinked at that. "They're immortal?"

"No," Reed said absently, "They just don't age while they are asleep… I guess that explains why they can live two or more centuries… looks like that isn't actually stone… oh, that's incredible! That stone is comprised of the particles they ingest but to not need!"

"Wait." Warren managed. "He turns into… _poo_?"

"What?" Reed asked in confusion. "No, no no! It's more like shed skin. In fact, that's what it is, to a degree. I don't understand how it covers his loincloth, though. I can't find anything that could explain it. Status change! His body is changing from near-stone to organic… it's almost like it's uncrystallising… it's reaching the skin…"

Warren spun round as a crack appeared on Lexington, quickly expanding outwards and spiderwebbing until it covered all of him, then it seemed to explode outwards.

"Wrrraaaarrrrgh! Whoah. Oh, hey, Angel!"

"Lexington." Warren said. "Are you… okay?"

"Huh? Sure, why? Ohhhhh, your first time seeing a Gargoyle wake up, huh? Yeah, it's how we always wake up. Heya, Reed. Hey, what data did you get?"

Warren stared in near-shock as Lexington bounced over to Reed and the two of them started to discuss things using words he didn't even know existed. After a moment, Reed stopped, regaining Warren's attention.

"Magic? No, it can't be magic."

"Sure is." Lexington shrugged. "We found out about it in the Grimoire, it's called the _Spell of Humility_ and it was cast by order of Caeser Augustus who didn't like it that Gargoyles had to take their clothes off to stop them being shredded when they woke up, or simply went around naked. It means that anything that we consider to be ours, as long as it isn't alive, is encased and protected in our stone shell."

"There must be a biological mechanism for that." Reed insisted. "Magic… doesn't make sense!"

"It put me to sleep for a thousand years." Lexington shrugged. "It exists, deal with it. Hey, Angel, ready for a patrol? I'll take you to meet Big-G!"

"Sure." Warren said as he spread his wings.

"Hey, Reed! Shoot the data to my computer, will you? Thanks!" Lexington called over his shoulder, then he leapt off the balcony. "Wahooo!"

Warren grinned as he launched himself into the night sky, following his diminutive friend.

.

"Lexington."

"Goliath." Lexington grinned. "Hey, meet Angel, he's another flier."

Warren stared up at the looming figure that had stepped into the light.

"It is an honour to meet you." He rumbled and Warren gulped.

"L… likewise…"

"I am heading to the castle, Xanatos has asked for a meeting with Xavier, and for me to be there too. Brooklyn is taking over in my absence."

"Sure." Lexington chirped and Goliath nodded before leaping into the air and swooping off. Lexington grinned.

"Come on, it's time for you to meet the others!"

"Hold on." Warren said slowly. "He said Xanatos. Is that.. David Xanatos? Of Xanatos Enterprises?"

"Yep."

Warren frowned. "If David Xanatos is working with Xavier… I think I need to talk to someone tomorrow morning. Quite urgently."

Lexington looked at him in confusion and Warren sighed.

"My name is Warren Worthington III. My father runs Worthington Industries and if Xanatos is seeking an advantage, my father needs to know."

Lexington looked downcast and Warren smiled at him.

"It can wait until after sunrise as he isn't a morning person. Now, where are the others you wanted to introduce me to?"

.

"_In a surprise announcement yesterday, Warren Worthington the Second, the CEO and owner of _Worthington Industries_, announced that it is sponsering Bayville Academy, the school linked to the _X-Men_ and their junior division, _Generation-X_._

"_This announcement follows _Xanatos Enterprises_ public announcement of a partnership with Superman's company _K-Tech_, the source of many recent technological advances in the fields of clean power generation and medical treatments._

"_In related news, Warren Worthington the Third has revealed that he is a mutant. Capable of flight due to his white-feathered wings, New York's newest hero has taken to the skies as Angel. In a statement released to the press, Superman has welcomed Angel to the ranks of those who use their powers to uphold the law and protect the innocent. Angel is currently under the guidance of Goliath, the leader of the nocturnal team known as the Gargoyles…_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote :-This is a character piece since introducing Angel since a couple of the planned plotlines for the Institute Saga III (when I write it next year) rely on him, but I didn't want to have him subsumed into the X-Men, so having him as a semi-independent character seems to work._


End file.
